Distracted
by AssassinsandReapers
Summary: Shepard can't focus on sparring when Samantha watches, Shepard can't focus when Samantha is anywhere near her. She really doesn't mind much, especially if there's a chance Samantha might feel something for her as well. Drabble/One-shot. Shaynor, implied past-Shiara, Femshepley if you squint.


_I do not own Mass Effect, or anything that you might recognize in this drabble. If I did, the endings would've been better and everyone would live happily ever after with bunnies and rainbows and chocolate._

* * *

Shepard was finding it very hard to focus. She was currently surrounded by two _very_ attractive women. One of which was, apparently, trying to kill her in sparring, and the other was sitting on the sidelines. No doubt enjoying the show.

There was also the fact that she'd just left Liara, oh yes, that put her in the best mood a person could have. The crushing guilt she felt every time Liara had sent her a pain filled look was becoming almost unbearable. And now Shepard felt like the worst kind of hypocrite. She'd left the asari for fear of hurting her, or ending up hurt, but she was now developing feelings for Samantha. The specialist was charming, and sweet, and the only thing Shepard was lacking were the glowing heart shaped eyes. She was practically a lovesick puppy.

It was a mess. A _shit-covered, vomited on, bloody, confusing_ mess. Lucky for Shepard, Ashley had been more than willing to spar with her. It at least took her mind off things.

She barely had time to dodge a blow to her face, growling slightly when Ashley smirked with triumph. "You getting slow, Skipper?" She taunted, an almost malicious grin curled up on her lips.

"Pfft, me? No. I'm just," Shepard grunted, carelessly tossing out a punch, "going easy on you." She leaped out of the way of roundhouse kick aimed for her stomach. "Good, but not good enough."

This time, Ashley frowned. Narrowing her eyes into a glare. _If looks could kill._ "Right, or you're distracted." She stated, rather quietly. Ashley jerked her head in the unaware Samantha Traynor's direction. If she heard Ashley, or noticed the motion sent in her direction, she showed no sign of it. This time, when Ashley tried to punch her, the blow landed, nearly sending Shepard to the floor.

"_God...damn_..." The commander hissed, curling her lips up in a sneer, and clenching her teeth. "Careful, Ash. Try not to sound so jealous." Shepard snarled. An angry smirk twisted up on her features. "It's unbecoming." She lifted up a hand, and wiped her lip. A thin, pink trail of blood staining the skin of her hand.

The other woman snorted, shaking her head, and looking as if she was holding back a wave of laughter. "Careful, Shepard. Try not to sneer." She mocked Shepard's own words. "Your face will freeze that way." After saying that, she grabbed the commander's arm, pulling her close and swiftly kneeing her stomach. After she did that, Ashley twisted Shepard's arm and pushed her wheezing body to the floor. Shepard was most definitely distracted.

"And you and I aren't going to happen."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Not even if we're the last two people in the galaxy?"

"Ma'am, that is very unlikely."

"Actually, when you think about it..."

"Still unlikely."

"That wasn't a no."

"Don't you have your eyes set on someone else?"

"Still not a no."

"You're crazy."

"And yet you're still here."

With an exasperated sigh, Ashley stood up, shaking her head. "Go, save your pride." She gestured towards Samantha, who had watched the entire scene unfold with wide eyes. And possibly even stifled giggles, if the soft red in her cheeks and the hand pressed to her mouth was any indication.

"Thank you, Ash." Shepard drew out the 'thank you' with a higher-than-usual voice, and a childish grin on her face. Of course, now she had to figure out how to approach Samantha, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck when she stood up. When she came up blank, Shepard merely went to her go-to attitude in these situations, at least in her mind, charming and suggestive. Leaving out options and opening doors. How Samantha reacted, that would be her own choice to make.

In one smooth stride, Shepard was next to the specialist. Purposely leaning over her to grab the towel that was nearby. "Enjoy the show?" she smirked when she asked. Dabbing away the sweat on her neck and forehead, even if was only minimal. "I would," Shepard muttered that last part a bit more quietly, it could have, depending on the person, be considered offensive.

Samantha bit her lip slightly, and Shepard decided it was an adorable look on her. "Actually, yes. I did." She murmured, chuckling softly. Watching as Shepard slid easily into the seat next to her. Resting her head on her propped up hand.

"Good." Shepard chuckled to herself. Grinning like an idiot. "I could go do some push-ups, or whoop Vega's ass in pull ups, if you like." She teased gently, and raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, I...no, no, that won't be necessary." Samantha shook her head quickly, stuttering a bit.

"Suit yourself." Jane mumbled, staring at the floor for a moment, lost in thought. _What to say, what to say?_ Her mind screamed at her. Come up with something. The awkward silence between them was killing her.

"I swear, I'm usually better when it comes to sparring." Shepard said suddenly. Shaking her head in embarrassment when she realized that Samantha had watched it all. God, she must have looked like some...some...inexperienced idiot. Unworthy of her title of commander.

Maybe that was a _bit_ dramatic.

"I was just...distracted today." A small smirk graced Shepard's lips when she thought of Ashley's words. Distracted indeed.

"I can understand why." Samantha nodded.

"Hmm?" Shepard looked up, confusion evident on her features. Her brows were furrowed slightly, and she blinked in surprise.

"Well, everyone heard about you and Liara..." Samantha started slowly, wondering if that had maybe not been the best thing to say. "I just...it must be hard for you, with everything going on."

Shepard nodded, chuckling bitterly. Liara was a sore spot, but she'd get over it, like she got over everything else. "I'll manage. Liara and I, we..." she paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "We're different people now, then we were before. She needs to find someone better for her." Shepard sighed, pursing her lips and blinking.

"I see. So, are you and Ashley...?" Samantha trailed off, jerking her head in the direction that Ashley had left in. "I just overheard what you two were saying, and I-"

Shepard quickly interrupted. This was not the direction she had hoped this conversation would go in.

"No, I was just teasing her. Besides," the smirk returned to Shepard's face. "Someone else has...ahem, got my eye." She stood up, biting her lip and offering a hand to Samantha.

"Oh...do I know her?" Samantha raised an eyebrow. Taking Shepard's extended hand, and standing up.

"Maybe." Without warning, Shepard had leaned down and brushed her lips against Samantha's knuckles. A grin still present on her lips. The old gesture was incredibly cheesy, but oh so worth it to watch Samantha blink in surprise and blush.

"I...that was...you're..."

"If you say I'm a gentlemen, I will be very offended." Shepard teased, still grinning despite her words.

"No, I wouldn't say that! I..." Samantha paused when she say her teasing smile. Rolling her eyes and pulling her hand away. "Ha, you're hilarious." She scoffed, but couldn't help the smile that made its way to her lips.

"I do try my hardest." Shepard winked at Samantha. Biting her lower lip. "You never did come up for that game of chess." Shepard said, looking at Samantha with a raised eyebrow.

"You never invited me. I just assumed you didn't want to play."

"Wow, that was...rude of me. I'll be sure to fix that." Shepard chuckled softly, smiling at Samantha.

"Right. Well, I should be getting back to work..." Samantha motioned towards the elevator. Smiling awkwardly, and coughing.

"Me too, I'll see you...later?"

"I'll tell you if I find out about any more schools that need saving."

"You do that."

Shepard paused for a second, watching Samantha's retreating form. "And Traynor?" She called out suddenly.

Samantha whipped around, looking at Shepard with wide eyes and a raised eyebrow. "Yes, commander?"

"I wouldn't have saved them without you..._I_ couldn't do this without you..."

Samantha smiled in reply, and nodded. "Thank you, commander." With that, she turned around again and left.

Shepard smiled, and shook her head. She couldn't..._wouldn't_ call it love. At least not yet. But maybe one day Samantha would care about her like that. Until then, Samantha could always ruin her chances at winning in sparring.

Shepard was surprisingly okay with that.


End file.
